<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That thin line by wearypotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307636">That thin line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearypotato/pseuds/wearypotato'>wearypotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Booksmart (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Slow Burn, with a bit of Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearypotato/pseuds/wearypotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Annabelle did say there's a thin line between love and hate...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy/Hope (Booksmart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been yearsss since I wrote a fic so pls bear with me. I suck at writing summary and titles lol.<br/>Also, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Amy remembers a certain memory.</p><p>At age 10, Amy remembers being kissed on the cheek by a girl.<br/><br/>It was the day she accidentally spilled her soda on Kristina Sykes’ beautiful yellow summer dress during lunch time. She remembers wanting to talk to Kristina and tell her she looks pretty in her dress. But as she walks towards the girl, she slipped on something and bumped into the other girl hard, causing them both to crash on the floor, spilling her soda in the process. She remembers quickly pulling herself off the ground, shaken. She ignored the pain she felt from the crash and quickly tried to help the other girl who was crying loudly as she still sits on the floor of the cafeteria, drenched in her soda. She remembers Kristina pushing her away causing her to stumble.<br/><br/>Kristina didn’t want her help. She didn’t want her apologies.  She just wanted her away.<br/><br/>She felt horrible as she backed away to let the teachers and some of the students help the crying girl. She wanted to cry herself as she found out later on that Kristina went home early and took the rest of the day off. She was comforted by her teacher and some of her classmates, but it still didn’t make her feel better. She was quiet for the rest of the day, clenching her fists whenever tears welled up in her eyes.<br/><br/>She didn’t let it fall. She didn’t want to.<br/><br/>Her mom found out from her teacher what happened when she picked her up after school. She remembers receiving a warm hug from her mom, comforting her. She relaxed as her mom tells her that it isn’t her fault, that it was an accident and that everything is going to be ok. She remembers smiling a little as her mom suggests they get ice cream on the way home. She also remembers how she timidly ask if they could also buy a dress for Kristina as an apology. With a warm smile, her mom agreed, and they drove towards the mall.<br/><br/>She remembers entering a boutique store, looking through racks of clothing trying to find the perfect dress she could give Kristina. Her mom was looking as well in a different rack. She held up a yellow dress that was somewhat like what Kristina was wearing earlier when something caught her eye.<br/><br/>A movement by the rack of jackets by the far end of the store.<br/><br/>Curious as the rack seem to be moving a little, she made her way towards it. She remembers feeling nervous as she slowly parts the clothing in the rack then jumped and let out a squeak at what she sees.<br/><br/>A girl sat with her back against the wall, hugging her legs to her chest and burying her face in her knees.<br/><br/>“U-um…are you…o-okay?” She remembers asking the girl, stuttering.<br/><br/>“No…” was the girls’ soft reply as she looks up slightly at Amy, revealing her red, puffy eyes. She had been crying for a while.<br/><br/>Amy remembers crouching down to the girl, watching her for a few seconds as she buried her face to her knees once again, her shoulder trembling as she cries quietly. Seeing the girl like this makes her remember what happened earlier. How Kristina didn’t want her help. Would the girl be like Kristina as well if she…?<br/><br/>“Um…I’m feeling a bit sad myself.” She remembers admitting to the unknown girl, causing the other to look up at her again, frowning a little. With the memory of how horrible she felt earlier, she smiled a little to comfort her. “Do you want to…maybe get some ice cream with me? I’m sure it will make us feel better.”<br/><br/>She remembers the girl hesitating at the invitation as she momentarily tightened her hold on her legs, looking at the floor then at Amy. To Amy though, it looked like the girl wanted to accept her offer so without hesitating, she offered her hand to the girl. Amy let out a sigh of relief as the other quickly grabbed her hand, holding it tight. Amy beamed a smile as she pulled the girl up.<br/><br/>She remembers thinking the girl was girly compared to her. She remembers glancing at her own clothes, comparing her denim jumper with a pink shirt underneath and her rubber shoes to the other girls’ clothes. The girl in front her— who looked to be a bit shorter than her— was wearing a simple laced white dress with floral pattern and black doll shoes, her long brown wavy hair loosely tied and she had bangs almost covering her eyebrows. She was sniffling, her cheeks flushed from crying.<br/><br/>Amy remembers thinking she was cute and very pretty.<br/><br/>Keeping the smile on her face, she led and introduced the girl to her mom who looked confused for a moment before asking a few questions to the girl beside her, concern across her face. After talking to the manager of the store to find out about the girls’ parents, her mom led them to the ice cream shop. Amy remembers how the girl still hadn’t let go of her hand, squeezing it every now and then whenever she feels nervous. She offered a smile and squeezed back when she found the shy girl glancing at her. She beamed when the other girl smiled shyly in return, letting Amy to momentarily see her pink braces.<br/><br/>Amy remembers how It felt…nice to hold hands with the girl.<br/><br/>Even when they were eating ice cream they still didn’t let go of each other’s hand. She didn’t want to and from the squeeze she felt again, it looks like the other girl didn’t want to also. She remembers finding it a bit hard to eat ice cream with only one hand though as her other hand usually holds the glass. She didn’t think much about it though as she glanced at the quiet girl who looked to be lost in thought as she stares at her own ice cream.<br/><br/>She tries to distract the girl as she squeezed her hand and began telling her things about her. Her likes, dislikes, her friends, her favorite book, favorite show…just about anything that comes to her mind. The other girl just looked at her, listening intently. She would offer a few, shy responses to Amy’s question but she was mostly quiet, listening and observing. Amy doesn’t talk much about herself in school, but she didn’t mind as they wait for her mom to come back from the information booth just outside the ice cream parlor, trying to find out how to get hold of the girl’s parents. She found out the girl wasn’t around here though and was just visiting her grandparents. Somehow that was the only thing the girl shared with her.<br/><br/>Amy remembers how she didn’t mind at the time. But she is finding it hard to think of what to say after a series of babbling she did a few minutes later. It feels like a one sided conversation, though the other girl seemed to be somewhat enjoying it as she kept a small smile on her face.<br/><br/>Amy remembers letting out a sigh of relief as her mom joins them a few minutes later, thankful as she didn’t know what else she could say to the other girl. Her mom smiled at the girl as she sat beside Amy, telling her they got a hold of the girls’ mom and would be there in a few minutes. Amy remembers how the other girl didn’t seem thrilled about the news as she let out a sigh and turned back to her ice cream, poking it with her spoon. She looks sad again in Amy’s eyes.<br/><br/>Maybe she should ask the girl if she wants to go to the arcade with her, while they wait.<br/><br/>Smiling at the idea, she was about to ask the girl when her mother suddenly appeared looking a bit disheveled, probably from looking around the mall for her daughter. Upon seeing her daughter, she immediately engulfed her in a tight hug, mumbling out how worried she was and that she was looking everywhere for her. It was only that time that Amy noticed they weren’t holding hands anymore.<br/><br/>Somehow It made her feel...lonely.<br/><br/>She remembers the how the four of them stepped out of the ice cream parlor, both their mothers talking to each other. The girls’ mother thanking them for taking care of her daughter who was silently standing beside her mom, looking at Amy with a smile. She remembers feeling a bit embarrassed by the stare of the other girl, but she smiled shyly back at her. When it was time to say goodbye, Amy stepped towards the girl and told her they should hang out sometimes if ever she’s around. She asked her mom for a pen and paper and then wrote down her phone number. She remembers the brilliant smile the other girl gave her when she handed her phone number and was surprised when the other girl replied by giving her a kiss in the cheek.<br/><br/>She stood frozen, her heart beating fast, face flushed. She remembers offering the girl a weak wave of goodbye still looking a bit dazed as she watch the two walk away. She remembers touching her cheek after that as she remembers the feel of the girls’ lips. It was the first time someone—other than her parents or relatives—kissed her on her cheek.<br/><br/>She felt giddy and was looking forward to the girls’ phone call, completely forgetting the terrible thing that happened along with buying a dress for Kristina.<br/><br/>She was 10 when she was kissed on the cheek by a girl.<br/><br/>A girl.<br/><br/>Thinking back, Amy tries to remember her name. Her name was—<br/><br/>“—HOPE!” Molly yelled at the taller girl as she bumped into Amy, causing the latter to drop all her books and stumble. Luckily Molly grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling. Amy blinked a couple of times, confused. What just happened?<br/><br/>“Yeah well, watch where you’re going nerd!” Hope yells back as she looks back at the two, glaring. With a sigh, Amy crouched down and began picking her books.<br/><br/>“We were literally just standing here by the lockers! Are you blind?!” Molly retorts before helping Amy, grumbling about how stupid and blind the other girl is and that she’s glad they were graduating in a couple of months as she couldn’t take how idiotic the people around her are anymore.<br/><br/>Amy could only agree half-heartedly as she gathers her books. She stood up and turned to look at Hope who was a few lockers away from them, taking out her brown jacket and a couple of books wearing a scowl on her face. The loud voices of the other students and Molly’s drowned out as she continues to stare at the taller girl.<br/><br/>At age 10, Amy remembers being kissed on the cheek by a girl.<br/><br/>She was a shy, pretty and sweet girl named Hope.<br/><br/>Surely this Hope—who is glaring at her at the moment and would sometimes antagonize her whenever she can since tenth grade—wasn’t the same person…right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad days build better days</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and commenting and the kudos!<br/>Again, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.</p><p>Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2<br/></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Fucking shit day…” Amy mumbled under her breath as she opens her locker. She was having one of those days. Those days wherein she wants to shout on the top of her lungs at how fucked up her day is becoming.<br/><br/>Lady bad luck seems to be following her around as she arrives an hour late, missing her first class. Her car—sweet old volvo—had finally died on her as she was driving towards school. Somehow, she had seen it coming since it had been months since she had it checked, still it would’ve been nice if it broke down just a few feet from her school rather than 2 miles away. Didn’t happen though, so with 30 mins till her first period starts, she thought to get a lyft ride. But alas, Lady bad luck seems to be looking through her shoulders, laughing as she found out she only had 8% battery left in her phone.  Why didn’t she charge her phone?<br/><br/>Grumbling, she tried booking a ride with just 8% of battery. She prayed to God, Buddha, Zeus, Susan B. Anthony, Ling-ling, Molly— who was heaps lucky she didn’t ride with her and opted to ride along her dad—and anyone else she thought would be listening for her to be able to book a ride. But then darkness.<br/><br/>Her phone died before she even press the request button.<br/><br/>After letting out a groan of annoyance, she left a note with her number on the windshield of her car then began the painful process of running to get to school. She honestly thought she could make it since she thinks she’s fit and all. 2 miles in just 30 minutes seem doable to Amy, but unfortunately after a mile of running her speed began to rapidly decrease. She was panting, sweaty and exhausted an hour and a half later when people are heading to their 2<sup>nd</sup> class. She tries to steady herself by the lockers as she leaned on it, still trying to catch her breath, when the person she least wanted to see her in that state suddenly noticed her.<br/><br/>Of all the fucking time, Ryan asked her if she is ok.<br/><br/>She stiffened and tried to act cool with a forced smile as she leaned by someone’s locker. She probably looked awkward doing so. Still, Ryan looked genuinely concerned and then gave her that bright smile that warms her. Seeing that smile made her feel better for a moment, until Ryan awkwardly tells her she’s leaning on her locker and that she needs to get something on it for 2<sup>nd</sup> period. Feeling lame, she stuttered her apology and gave Ryan a pathetic ‘see you later’ by giving her a peace sign along with an awkward smile, which she regrets after turning around and walking away.<br/><br/>“Seriously, who fucking does that?” She mumbled again to herself, her eyebrows furrowed as she took out some of her books. She slammed her locker hard, feeling irritated at how her day is turning up to be. She groaned a little as she felt her head throbbing a little from stress, which dampened her mood further. Great, just what she needs. An incoming headache.<br/><br/>She was walking to her class in a foul mood when it happened. Someone bumping into her shoulder, causing her to drop her things. Suddenly, she felt it when she saw the familiar canvas shoes as she looks at the floor.<br/><br/>Something in her snapped.<br/><br/>She had enough.<br/><br/>This has been happening for two fucking damn years and she has had enough.<br/><br/>Without thinking, she turned then grabbed the person that bumped her by the collar of her brown jacket, pushing her against the locker behind. She looked up, gritting her teeth in rage at the taller girl.<br/><br/>"What the fuck is your problem?!" she shouts as she invades Hope’s personal space, ignoring the other students who began circling around them, whispering and muttering. She hears Annabelle calling out her name, but she focused her glare at Hope who appeared surprised, stunned. Why wouldn't she? The girl whom she had been provoking for two years finally stood up and looked ready to beat her up. It took two long years, finally. Hope couldn't help but smirk at the thought.<br/><br/>In Amy's eyes Hope looked happy.... proud even. The fuck?<br/><br/>"What are you grinning at?" She asked as she tightened her hold, trying to push the taller girl still, even though there isn’t any more space to push Hope against the locker. But there's a handle on the locker so pushing her against it would hurt Hope's back which, honestly, Amy seemed a bit happy about. Yes, she wanted to hurt the taller girl even just a little. Seeing the taller girl flinch a little somehow made her feel like she accomplished something.<br/><br/>Hope kept her grin though despite the pain on her back, her eyes softening a little which surprised Amy.<br/><br/>"I never thought you had it in you..." she says quietly, almost affectionately just to Amy. It confuses Amy yet again, causing her hold to loosen up a bit, her glare slowly turns into a frown.<br/><br/>Just what is Hope...?<br/><br/>"Amy?!" she hears Molly from a far, then footsteps heading towards them. She noticed Hope looking sideways at where Molly probably is then surprised everyone especially Amy when she quickly grabbed hold of Amy's collar and turned them both so that she was the one pushing Amy now against the locker.<br/><br/>Amy closed her eyes and let out an 'oof’ from the impact, feeling a slight pain on her back by the action but weirdly enough it didn’t hurt much. It wasn’t like what she did to Hope a little while ago. This felt…halfhearted. Like Hope didn't really want to hurt her which is odd for Amy considering what she did earlier.<br/><br/>She looked up and held her breath as she noticed the lack of space between them. Hope presses into her a little bit more, making her nervous. She swore she saw Hope gave her a genuine smile though just for a second, before she blinked and found Hope suddenly glaring at her. The corner of her lips was twitching as if she was trying not to grin. Her eyes looked amused to Amy.<br/><br/>"Don't you fucking touch me bitch!" Hope yelled very loudly, her voice echoing in the hallway, causing Amy to flinch. It was THAT loud. And well, Hope never called her a bitch before. It was usually, nerd, idiot, stupid, geek, stupid lesbian, but never a bitch.<br/><br/>"Hope!" Molly shouted again as she pushed the other students out of the way and walked towards the two. "Get your hands off Amy! NOW!" She took hold of Hope's arm and pushed her away from her best friend, who slumped a little as she continues to lean on the locker once released. She was still confused at the taller girls’ action.<br/><br/>"What is going on here?!" was what the Principal Brown asked a moment later as he and a few teachers made their way towards the commotion. He looked at the three with his hands on his waist, waiting for someone to talk. This is what happens when the disciplinary master took the day off. Of all the days.<br/><br/>"I'm not sure, but it looked like Hope attacked Amy here." Molly says as she looked between Hope then at Amy. It was then Amy suddenly realized what Hope is doing, her eyes widening a bit.<br/><br/>"Are you ok?" Molly asked Amy as she placed a hand on her shoulder, worried.<br/><br/>"I-I'm fine." Amy nodded as she stepped forward towards Molly. "Hope...she didn't st—"<br/><br/>"She fucking pissed me off!" Hope says as she cuts Amy off. Amy looked back at Hope, her eyebrows furrowed.<br/><br/>"Any second more and I would've fucking punched her in the face." Hope scoffed, clearly stressing the curse words as she looked back at Amy. Somehow, Amy doubts that.<br/><br/>Why is Hope putting an act?<br/><br/>"Language please!" Principal Brown replies. He then pointed at his office as he kept his glare at Hope. "Into my office NOW!"<br/><br/>Hope rolled her eyes in annoyance as she picked up her bag. She glanced at Amy as she passed by her, then quietly made her way to Principal Brown’s office.<br/><br/>Amy continue to follow Hope with her eyes, ignoring the chatter around her as Principal Brown orders the other students to get on with their classes. She watches Hope’s back for a while. It was only when the taller girl was about to enter Principal’s Brown’s office did Amy realized that Molly and Ms. Fine was talking to her. They were the only ones in the hallway now.<br/><br/>“Amy? Are you sure you’re okay?” Ms Fine asked, a look of concern across her face. “You didn’t attend Homeroom earlier.”<br/><br/>“Yeah Amy, what happened?” Molly asked as she squeezed Amy’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“I’m fine. I-I got some car trouble earlier." She gave a weak smile to both, trying to reassure them she’s fine. She turned her eyes back to where the principal’s office is, feeling guilty. “I'll explain later. I need to go to Principal Brown’s office. I-It wasn’t Hope’s fault. I started the fight.”<br/><br/>She wasn’t surprised when her favorite teacher and Molly gasped a ‘What?’ in disbelief at what she said. She let out a tired sigh and was about to explain herself when surprisingly, Annabelle stepped in from behind Molly and Ms. Fine.<br/><br/>“Yeah, you were the one who charged towards her.” Annabelle says with a sheepish smile, carrying Amy’s notes and books in her arms. “Though it wasn’t really her fault to begin with since…I was the one who bumped into you earlier.”<br/><br/>“Wh-what?”<br/><br/>“Yeah...Sorry Amy.” Annabelle sighs. “The boys were being rowdy, and I ended up stumbling onto you while we were walking. Hope was probably walking behind me and well…I was about to apologize to you when you just suddenly pushed her.” She recalls. She really was going to apologize since she’s not an ass like Hope does sometimes. But when she turned, she sees Amy angrily pushing the unsuspecting Hope towards the locker.<br/><br/>She, along with Hope was shocked since this was Amy. They never did saw her get angry this much. But then maybe a part of her was relieved that she got angry. And looking at Hope and Amy’s exchange earlier, she wasn’t the only one who was weirdly happy to see Amy standing up for herself. Which is sort of weird for Annabelle, but she decided to put that thought behind her for now.<br/><br/>"Damn it. “ Amy muttered as she hurriedly grabbed her things from Annabelle and began running towards the principal's office. “Sorry, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you guys later."<br/><br/>She kept on running, ignoring Molly as she called out to her.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p><br/><br/>“You didn’t have to do that.” Hope says with a frown as they stepped out of the principal’s office, walking behind Amy. She wasn’t thrilled about the outcome since she will be doing after school detention for 3 days starting tomorrow. But then again, she wasn’t exactly angry either because if Amy hadn’t admitted to starting the fight she would’ve been suspended and well…her mom would definitely have a fit.<br/><br/>“I didn’t have to push you against the lockers either, but I did so…” Amy shrugged as she turned towards the taller girl, surprising her. She stood in front of Hope who was looking at the floor with a frown, unable to look at her. She looked a bit uncomfortable. “I’m sorry about that, by the way. I just had a shitty morning and—”<br/><br/>“Stop. Just…don’t.” The taller girl sighs as she finally looks at Amy. She crosses her arm against her chest, keeping the small frown across her face. “It’s messed up that you’re apologizing to me, of all people. So just don’t.” Which is true for Hope since she was mean to Amy every now and then, and she never apologized for it. So hearing Amy apologize to her seems very wrong to Hope.<br/><br/>“Well you weren’t the one who bumped into me and I attacked you, so an apology is needed.” Amy replied casually with a nod. It was nice to hear that from Hope. Like she acknowledges that she’s mean to her. Still, it felt like Amy needed to apologize for the mix up and try to understand the other girls’ action.<br/><br/>“Annabelle told me it was her fault. So why did you do it though?” Amy asks. “Why were you willing to take the blame for something I did?”<br/><br/>Hope looked away and replied with a shrug, looking a bit uneasy. If she’s honest, she would’ve replied that she just wanted to and that she didn’t want Amy to get in trouble. But saying that to the other girl will surely add a bunch of questions like ‘Why would she want to? Didn’t she hate Amy?’ So she didn’t want to divulge.<br/><br/>It was better this way. Less confusing for both of them.<br/><br/>Amy decided not to push, albeit she was a bit disappointed. “Thank you though, it’s very…gentlemanly of you to do th-that.” She says shyly as if understanding Hope’s intention. In her mind, Hope was just trying to be nice to her which is…nice for Amy. It confuses her though if she is completely honest since this is Hope and she’s sure Hope doesn’t like her. Still, it was nice.<br/><br/>Confusing, but still nice.<br/><br/>“Yet completely pointless since you admitted that you’re the one who started it.” Hope pointed out trying to sound casual. The ‘thank you’ from Amy completely threw her off, but she willed herself to play it cool. It does bother her a bit that somehow her plan seem useless since Amy will be punished along with her. Though she wasn’t really that surprised by it since this is Amy. She is selfless.<br/><br/>Amy has always been selfless.<br/><br/>Hope doesn’t seem to think she deserves this selfless act though. But the principal hadn’t believed her when she first told him it was her fault. Rather, he instantly believed on what Amy said after she walked inside his office, looking like she ran. Amy found it weird also at how easy it was that she asked if it is because Molly would be pissed and would annoy him constantly if Principal Brown didn’t believe her. Principal Brown’s flinch was quite telling to both her and Amy as he denied it nervously.<br/><br/>Maybe they should thank Molly later.<br/><br/>“Yeah…but…” Amy trails off as she looks at the floor. “…it’s not entirely pointless to me…since I-I got to see a different side of you.” She admitted honestly. She is happy that she got to see this side of Hope. The I’m-not-angry-at-you Hope. Nice Hope is…nice. But, why does it suddenly feel like she created some kind of tension between them? She was just being honest. Or was there ever a tension before? Since this is actually the first time they talked this long, Amy doesn’t seem to be sure. She frowns a little at the sudden uncomfortable silence around them.<br/><br/>This is getting weird.<br/><br/>Unbeknownst to Amy, Hope feels the tension, blushing a little. Internally she was cursing herself for blushing. But thankfully, Amy was looking at the floor wearing a frown as Hope glanced at her. She clenched her jaw trying to calm herself before she turned and began walking away. “Well don’t get used to it.” She says, causing Amy to look back at her.<br/><br/>After a couple of steps in the empty hallway, Amy called out to her. “Hey Hope!”<br/><br/>She watches as Hope stopped walking and turned to look back at her. “I’ll wait for yours then.” She informs her with a nod.<br/><br/>Hope raised her eyebrows in reply, not really getting what Amy is saying.<br/><br/>“Your apology, I mean.” Amy answered her silent question, grinning. “Since you did say it was messed up I was apologizing to you.”<br/><br/>Hope stares at her blankly for a moment, before she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away “Ok, whatever nerd!” She tells Amy, hiding the smile as she walks towards her class.<br/><br/>For the 2<sup>nd</sup> time, Amy stood there for a moment watching her retreating form, a smile across her face. She smiles, mainly because for the 2<sup>nd</sup> time that day, she swore she saw a genuine smile from Hope before she turned away from her.<br/><br/>Maybe this day isn’t so bad after all.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope's mood swings - a whiplash for Amy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was supposed to write a detention scene, but this ended up a bit long than it<br/>should have so I had to cut it.</p><p>Thanks for reading and commenting and the kudos!<br/>Again, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.</p><p>Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 3<br/><br/></strong><br/><br/>Hope wasn’t in the best mood as she walks the unruly hallway. Since the moment she stepped inside the school earlier, looks and whispers were thrown behind her back.  It was familiar, unwanted as she remembers her first day when she transferred in Crocket High School back in 10<sup>th</sup> grade. It wasn’t this worse though, now that she thinks about it as some were making it blatantly obvious that they were talking about her. Even laughing a little as they eyed her up and down.<br/><br/>Having enough, she stopped walking and turned towards the two girls who was obviously talking about her. “Got something to say to me? I’m all ears.” Hope bristles as she raised her eyebrow. She ignores some of the students around her as they began to turn towards them, watching curiously.<br/><br/>The girl in question—a junior—turned to her and looked at her confidently, unafraid; her arms crossed over her chest. She ignores her friend beside her, tugging her shirt nervously.<br/><br/>Hope watches as the blonde girl opens her mouth to respond when she suddenly felt an arm hook on hers. Blinking a few times, she looked at the arm looped on hers before the person began dragging her away from another potential disaster. Confused, she looks incredulously at the person beside her.<br/><br/>“Not today. Maybe next time, bottle blonde junior!” Annabelle calls out, turning briefly at the confused junior as she pulls the struggling Hope towards the gender-neutral bathroom. She ignores the grumbling of the other girl and let out a sigh as she lets go of the taller girl inside.<br/><br/>“Is it in your bucket list or something to get expelled before graduating?” She asks, tilting her head slightly, completely unperturbed at the nasty glare the taller girl gave her through the mirror. That seemed to be the only reply she got as Hope began using the sink. She watches Hope for a moment as she leans at the wall, arms crossed. She notices a male student on the far end who looked to be hurriedly washing his hands. A few seconds later, the boy nervously stepped out, leaving the two of them alone.<br/><br/>"Saw your performance yesterday. Big fan.” Annabelle says with a slight grin across her lips.  “Would have preferred a little more action, but hey, top notch acting. Getting ready for awards season?"<br/><br/>"Whatever." Hope responds indifferently. Her glare eases to a frown as she concentrates on removing some of the ink in her hand. She intended to go to the bathroom to clean her hands anyway. So Annabelle dragging her here worked out ok. Though she wished the other girl would leave her alone.<br/><br/>"Can I ask you something though?” Annabelle pushes herself off the wall and walks towards her. "It's been bugging me since yesterday."<br/><br/>"No." Hope simply answered.<br/><br/>"Still going to ask."  Annabelle narrowed her eyes as she stood beside Hope. She turned to her, opting to look at her rather than through the mirror. "Why are you mean to Amy? I mean she's basically a wallflower so...why?"<br/><br/>If Annabelle was honest, it has been bugging her for a while as she does notice the mean streak the taller girl has on wallflower Amy. Sure, Hope has been mean to almost everyone and prefers to be alone most of the time, but when it comes to Amy she has that extra dab of nastiness in her. Like she specifically targets Amy. Annabelle tends to put the thought behind as she really didn’t care about Hope and Amy. But upon witnessing what happened yesterday, how surprisingly Hope protected Amy, did she finally acknowledge that there might be something interesting happening to the two, especially to Hope. It’s intriguing, so she couldn’t help but pry.<br/><br/>Somehow Annabelle wasn’t expecting a reaction, so when she saw Hope winced ever so slightly, her eyebrow quirked up.<br/><br/>Hope’s eyebrows furrowed as she continues to wash her hands, ignoring the curious look being thrown at her. "Why do you care? Do you like her or something?"<br/><br/>"Do YOU like her or something?"<br/><br/>"Tch. Please." Hope huffs almost immediately; then silence. Normally Hope embraces the silence around her, but this sudden awkward silence with the other girl—whom Hope feels is currently assessing her—made her incredibly nervous. She glanced at the other girl through the mirror. Internally, she berates herself as she watches, a look of dawning realization slowly crosses Annabelle’s face as soon as their eyes connect.<br/><br/>Shit.<br/><br/>"Oh my god.” Annabelle says in awe as she placed both her hand in the side of the sink in front of her. She looks at Hope through the mirror, grinning widely. “You do like her! That's why you're being mean! You like her like a little boy does!"<br/><br/>This time the flinch was definitely visible, causing Annabelle to burst out laughing.<br/><br/>"No I don't like her!" Hope scowls as she turns to Annabelle who was now laughing loud and hard, clutching her stomach.<br/><br/>"This is fucking classic. And easy. And fucking hilarious."<br/><br/>"Whatever asshole…" She resumes washing her hand, glaring at the sink. Why the hell didn’t she just keep her mouth shut?<br/><br/>Trying to pull herself together, Annabelle placed a hand on the taller girl, leaning on her slightly. "Did you cream your pants when she pressed herself into you yesterday, you silly boy?" She snorted, unable to contain herself.<br/><br/>Hope shrugs her hand off, snarling. "Fuck you."<br/><br/>"No thanks.” Annabelle grins as she wipes the tear in her eye, noticing how the taller girl seemed a bit flushed. She looks at herself in the mirror, thankful for waterproof mascara. “Boys are not my type. I prefer them in an R rating."<br/><br/>Hope ignores her, causing Annabelle to shake her head and smirk.<br/><br/>"But seriously, you're a girl too. You should know better than be mean to someone you like. Sure you'll get her attention but she still wouldn't like you if you keep being an ass. Look what happened yesterday."<br/><br/>Hope glares at her through the mirror. "As I remember, you were the one who knocked her off yesterday. I didn't do anything." And again she wonders why she doesn’t ignore the other girl. Maybe because her confidence is infuriating.<br/><br/>"And yet she attacked you, mainly because you're the one always mean to her." Annabelle pointed out simply, her head cocking slightly.<br/><br/>"Or she just didn’t see your ass bumping her."<br/><br/>“Please, everybody can see my ass just fine.” She says as she turned and shakes her ass to Hope who responded with a roll of her eyes. She turned around to face Hope. "Why not try and be nice to her? I'm pretty sure she'll notice you since...well have you seen yourself? You’re not exactly basic looking."<br/><br/>"That a compliment?" Hope raised her eyebrow.<br/><br/>"Hopefully you’re not that stupid to know that it is a compliment." Annabelle rolled her eyes before she lets out a sigh. "So stop being a little boy who has a crush and be nice to baby lez, ok?"<br/><br/>"Baby…les?"<br/><br/>"Well she is a baby lesbian since I think she hasn't had any girlfriends yet so..." Annabelle shrugged nonchalantly. She then playfully pats Hope’s shoulder earning her another scowl. “You just never know, you know. She might be into you if you’re nice enough. Think about it, ok?”<br/><br/>With a wink and a pat that was slightly harder than the rest, Annabelle made her way to the exit, leaving Hope alone with her thoughts. For a few seconds that is, as Annabelle suddenly walked back in, grinning widely as she walks towards Hope.  <br/><br/>“Or not.” She says before grabbing Hope’s arm and dragging her to an empty cubicle on the far end of the bathroom. “Let’s see what Amy thinks.” She added before pushing the confused girl and closing the door behind her.<br/><br/>“Wha—mph?!”<br/><br/>Annabelle clamped her hand over Hope’s mouth. “Shhh. Quiet and just listen. We might learn something about your future lover.” She whispered.<br/><br/>Hope grabs Annabelle’s wrist and removed her hand. With a glare, she opens her mouth to ask what her problem is when Annabelle’s other hand covered her mouth again.  <br/><br/>“Behave.” Annabelle whispers with a stern look.<br/><br/>A few seconds later, they hear Amy and Molly enter.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>"They call me what?" Amy asks as she pushes the door of the bathroom. She took a few steps inside and turns to Molly, frowning.<br/><br/>"Pencil Pusher." Molly smirked as she walks to the sink. She frowns, mumbling out how irresponsible people are as she sees the faucet running. She closed it and looked at the mirror, noticing Amy looking confusedly at her as she stood beside her.<br/><br/>Amy tilts her head slightly. "Pencil pusher as in the routine office work?"<br/><br/>"No, I think it's more like you literally shove pencils." Molly answered as she walks towards the cubicle behind her to pee, leaving a confused Amy to stare at her own reflection in the mirror.<br/><br/>"I push pencils now?"<br/><br/>"The pencil being Hope…I think."<br/><br/>Amy made a face. "That doesn’t make sense. Why is Hope a pencil?"<br/><br/>"Maybe because of the color of her jacket? Or maybe it’s because of her skinny physique? I don't know.”<br/><br/>In the far end cubicle where Hope and Annabelle were hiding, an unimpressed looking Hope narrows her eyes at Annabelle who is biting her lips, shoulders shaking as she tries not to laugh. As tears began forming in her eyes, Hope quickly clamps her hand over Annabelle’s lips. She wonders how ridiculous they look since the two of them have their hands covering the lips of the other.<br/><br/>“I really don’t know how the nickname generator works in this school. But it is a lot better than Gaymy or Ass President if you ask me." They hear Molly say before the sound of the flushed toilet can be heard.<br/><br/>"I think Gaymy makes a lot of sense than pencil pusher since I am Gay." Amy pointed out, frowning.<br/><br/>Somehow Amy still can’t shake the confusion of her new nickname. She noticed the stares and whisper, along with the friendliness of unknown people as it seems like they thought of her as an underdog who stood up to her bully. It’s nice and all, but she can’t help but wonder how Hope is doing with these kinds of attention. Amy is perceived as the ‘hero’ and most definitely Hope would be the ‘villain’ in the story, so Amy worries about her. Truthfully, Amy wouldn’t call Hope a bully. She never really thought of her that way.<br/><br/>“I guess...” Molly trails as she steps out and walks towards the sink to wash her hands. She glanced at Amy through the mirror. “So, what are you going to do about Ryan?”<br/><br/>Amy looked somewhat startled at the question. “Was I…supposed to do something?” Amy asked with uncertainty.<br/><br/>“Well yeah. She asked about you yesterday remember?”<br/><br/>“She did?!” Amy perked up, smiling widely at the thought that Ryan asked about her. Even though she feels like she made a fool of herself when she talked to Ryan yesterday, she still asked for Amy.<br/><br/>Molly’s eyebrow quirked, confused as to why her best friend seemed to act like she only heard it just now. “Yeah, didn’t I tell you yesterday?”<br/><br/>Amy merely shook her head in reply.<br/><br/>“Oh.” Molly blinked, then shrugged.  “I must have forgotten. I think maybe I was engrossed on your adventure to Principal Brown’s office to remember. But yeah, she did ask for you yesterday during our 2<sup>nd</sup> period.”<br/><br/>“Yes!” Amy looks extremely happy as she pumps her fist in the air and began dancing dorkily behind Molly.<br/><br/>Molly closed the faucet as she watches her gushing friend, amused. She was happy for her best friend, but she couldn’t help but wonder. “You know, I’m still a bit shocked that you’re into Ryan.”<br/><br/>Annabelle quickly removes Hope’s hand from her mouth along with her hand on Hope’. She mouthed out ‘She likes Ryan?’ as she looks incredulously at the taller girl. Hope shifted her eyes to the floor. Even though she had a suspicion that Amy liked Ryan—as it was obvious since she would be a nervous wreck whenever she talks to her—the fact that she finally hears it from Amy herself bothers Hope. Somehow it bothers Hope that she feels bothered by it.<br/><br/>Maybe spying on Amy isn’t such a good idea.<br/><br/>“I just like that she’s always in a good mood. And her cute laugh.” Amy says as she stood beside Molly again, leaning at the sink, a lovely smile across her lips. “She seems like a fun person to have sleepovers and lie around with.”<br/><br/>Annabelle lightly punches Hope’s arm as she carefully sat on the toilet’s tank cover, her feet resting on the toilet seat. Hope glared at her which she answered by motioning Hope to smile more using her hands. Hope just rolls her eyes in annoyance.<br/><br/>Molly frowns, looking a bit offended. “Excuse me? I’m a fun person to have sleepovers and lie around with. That’s literally all we do.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, but with her there’d be more…vagina involved.” Amy admitted, blushing a little.<br/><br/>“That’s fair.” She nodded her head in agreement. Hearing Amy’s reasoning made sense to Molly. Of course, vaginas would be involved. “So it’s not like you have a type? Like maybe your type is that they’re a punk skater girl? Because from Avril Lavigne then to Ryan…”<br/><br/>Amy looks up, her head tilted slightly as she thinks. "Honestly, I don't think I have a type." She nodded as she turns to look at Molly.<br/><br/>"So what you're saying is that anyone with a vagina can potentially be a romantic partner to you? Excluding me of course."<br/><br/>"I guess."<br/><br/>"Even the pencil?" Molly asked as she tilts her head slightly.<br/><br/>A wry grin made its way to Annabelle’s lips as she noticed Hope’s sudden attentiveness at the question. She tried to mask it by shifting her eyes on the floor, but Annabelle caught the sudden change of mood somehow. She rests her chin in her hand<em>,</em> propped up on her knee as she stares at the taller girl Infront of her. Somehow, she wonders why anyone didn’t see Hope’s affection to Amy. The more she observes the taller girl, the more it is blatantly obvious. Maybe they were just too absorbed with their own lives to see it? Or maybe Hope just avoids people so they couldn’t see how she really feels.  <br/><br/>Her money is on both reasons.<br/><br/>"Stop calling her that." Amy chided with a frown. “As far as I know, she looks nothing like a pencil. That nickname is dumb.”<br/><br/>Annabelle let out a quiet snort as she sees Hope’s lips twitching, seemingly trying to suppress a smile. This girl got it bad. Annabelle can’t blame her though. She remembers how she heard Amy also defend her about Annabelle’s own nickname. How mean and degrading the nickname is despite having some truth in it—though they don’t know that. Still, this is the reason why she likes Amy. Why everyone likes Amy for that matter.<br/><br/>"Wow. I guess you guys really bonded by shoving each other in the locker huh." Molly nodded with a grin, playfully nudging Amy’s arm with her elbow. "What are you, friends now?"<br/><br/>"That sounds dirty.” Amy made a face before she shook her head. “And I don't think we're friends. I'm pretty sure she still hates me. I tried saying hi to her earlier and she just glared at me and told me to leave her alone. She avoided me in the hallway though so…we’re on our way." She sighs, saying the last bit with a sarcastic tone. She decided not to say how disappointed she is earlier. She really thought she could get through the taller girl what with what happened yesterday. With her cold treatment earlier, Amy somehow doubts it. She wonders what will happen after school what with them having detention and all.<br/><br/>Hope bit her lip. Ignoring the pointed look being thrown at her by the other girl. She had her reasons and they’re not friends, so she shouldn’t feel bad about it, really.<br/><br/>"I don’t get her." Molly simply says.<br/><br/>"I guess she's just...complicated."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but she has a vagina.” Molly states the obvious, causing Annabelle to press her lips together, suppressing the urge to laugh. “Does she have a chance with you then?"<br/><br/>"Again, she hates me." Amy exhales, her tone flat.<br/><br/>"Amy…” Molly says as she turns to her best friend. She placed her hands on her shoulder, wearing a serious expression. “Do you realize that you're not exactly saying NO to the possibility of Hope being a potential girlfriend?"<br/><br/>Annabelle’s eyes widen a little, agreeing to what Molly observed. Her eyes shifted to Hope and she looked to be troubled at the conversation they were hearing. Bothered but listening attentively.<br/><br/>Amy frowns a little, confused. "Isn’t saying she hates me equivalent to saying no?"<br/><br/>"No." Molly simply answered. She was expecting Amy saying NO firmly to the idea of having more than push and shove relationship with Hope, since the taller girl was mean to her for 2 years. So the lack of a firm no from her best friend makes Molly ponder a bit.<br/><br/>"Ok then…” Amy slowly says feeling a bit weirded out. She pauses for a second before she confirmed with a nod, looking directly at her best friend. “No, because she hates me."<br/><br/>That eases Molly, but she wonders, "But what if she doesn't hate you?"<br/><br/>Amy looked startled at the question. She blinked then raised her eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly pushing Hope, of all people, to me?" She asks, curious where this is all coming from. She doesn’t remember ever implying she felt more to the taller girl. And she’s sure Hope is the same. Though she does directly show that she doesn’t like Amy. Still…<br/><br/>"Because I don't buy the ‘she hates you’ act.” Molly answers with a sigh as she stepped back from Amy. She crosses her arm. “Especially because of what she did yesterday."<br/><br/>"I guess…it was a whiplash." Amy nodded, somewhat seeing where Molly is coming from. It confuses her, if she’s honest, but Amy doesn’t wonder much about it. "But yeah, going back, I think I'll stick to Ryan."<br/><br/>Molly pauses as she’s still want to psychoanalyze Hope since she is a bit interesting what with what happened yesterday. But maybe she should dismiss it for now and just see. She nodded. "Well then you should talk to her now. She's in the quad doing some skateboarding stunts with her guy pals."<br/><br/>“Wh-what would I say? And do you really think I should?”<br/><br/>“She did ask how you were since she knows what happened yesterday. I’m pretty sure if you talk to her now she would ask what happened yesterday. So you have a topic to talk about now.”<br/><br/>“Did she see? Was she there?” Amy asked looking mortified. If Ryan saw what happened, she’ll probably think she’s a hot-headed, war freak nerd which is not cool. That would be embarrassing.<br/><br/>Molly rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “Talk to her. Ask her about her vagina or whatever. Just talk to her.” She began pushing Amy towards the door. “If you don’t talk to her, I will!” She says before they stepped out of the bathroom.<br/><br/><br/>---</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was fun.” Annabelle says, smiling slightly as they stepped out after Amy and Molly walked out of the bathroom. “Now aren’t you glad I pushed you to shut up and listen? Because there’s ton of information right there. I mean, I didn’t see Amy liking Ryan. Were you aware of that?” She asked before glancing at Hope who had a glazed look as she stares at the door.<br/><br/>Before Annabelle could ask if she is ok, Hope walks out of the bathroom. She heads to the quad, ignoring Annabelle who was calling out to her, trying to catch up with her, confused. She catches up to Hope who was standing outside.<br/><br/>“Rude much?” Annabelle grumbled as she stood beside Hope who seemed to be staring at something. With a frown, she turned to see what had captured Hope’s attention when she saw Amy walking towards Ryan and her group of skater friends. She was playing with her hands and looked to be practicing what she’s going to say, even laughing every now and then at what she’s saying.<br/><br/>"Wow. Amy is really going there huh.” She says feeling a bit impressed. “So shouldn't we—?"<br/><br/>Without a word, Hope cuts her off as she hurriedly walks towards Amy. Annabelle couldn’t help but snort, “Whipped” as she stood and watch.<br/><br/>Hope wasn’t clearly thinking. She just felt the need…to move. It felt like she was in auto-pilot and she went along with it. It was apparent especially when she caught up to Amy and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking further.<br/><br/>Amy’s eyes widen, surprised at the sudden hand on her wrist. She turned to look back and sees Hope frowning.<br/><br/>"Hope…?" She calls out gently at the taller girl, confused.<br/><br/>Hope stares at her for a moment looking a bit surprised herself. Seeing this, Amy turned fully to face her with Hope’s hand still on her wrist. Amy tilts her head slightly, watching Hope’s expression carefully.<br/><br/>"Is…everything ok Hope?"<br/><br/>Hope clenches her jaw, opens her mouth then closes it. She looked like she was searching for the words to say as she looks at the ground, a faint blush across her cheeks. She looks a bit lost to Amy that wanted to help the taller girl out, but thankfully after an awkward pause, Hope clears her throat.<br/><br/>"Uh…Ms. Fine is looking for you. She says to see her asap." Hope finally says as she looks at her with a frown, shifting from one foot to the other as she felt unease at Amy’s attention.<br/><br/>"Oh. Ok.” Amy blinked, then nodded her head. “Thanks for informing me." She says offering a small smile as Hope’s eyes shifted to her.<br/><br/>They stood just looking at each other as silence fell between them. It was starting to get uncomfortable to Amy as her smile falters. She glanced at her hand that Hope is still holding, hoping that the taller girl would get the hint. But when she looked back to Hope she’s still blankly staring at her. She wonders what the other girl is thinking. Is it something on her face?<br/><br/>Deciding to be brave, Amy cleared her throat. "Uh...is there…is there anything else?"<br/><br/>Hope blinked, startled. That seemed to nudge her back to reality. "No…"<br/><br/>"Um g-great...c-can I have my hand back?" Amy uncomfortably pointed out.<br/><br/>Hope looks at her, confused.  <br/><br/>“My hand.” Amy motions at her hand that Hope is still holding. Finding the situation a bit funny and ridiculous, Amy added playfully, “I could give it to you, but it is my writing hand, so can I offer my other hand instead?”<br/><br/>It took Hope a second to realize that she is still holding Amy’s wrist. In an instant, she let’s go, looking like she got burned. It surprised Amy.<br/><br/>"Whatever..." Hope grumbles as she turns and leave, hiding the slight blush on her face from embarrassment.  Amy confusedly looking at her.<br/><br/>"Way to go in convincing me how much you don’t like her.” Annabelle says in a flat tone as Hope walks towards her. “I’m convinced. Congratulations."<br/><br/>"Leave me alone." Hope snarled as she walks past the annoying girl, walking towards the hallway.<br/><br/>"Ooohhh careful Hope. Your weakness is showing." Annabelle follows her, grinning.<br/><br/>"Bite me."<br/><br/>"Again I’m not into little boys. And I think I’ll leave the biting to Amy."<br/><br/>Hope could only roll her eyes in irritation.<br/><br/>Outside, Amy stood for a moment and watched the interaction of the Hope and Annabelle as they walked inside. She glanced at where Ryan is then walked back to Molly.<br/><br/>“What was that about?” Molly asked as she raised her eyebrow.  <br/><br/>“Another whiplash.” She let out a sigh. She shifted her eyes to the ground then glanced back at where Hope and Annabelle was standing earlier, frowning a little, wondering when Hope and Annabelle suddenly became friends.<br/><br/>And why does she seem bothered by it?<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a dork isn’t so bad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a bit hard to write. It was a challenge, but I had fun.<br/>Annabelle here might be a bit much, but I kind of like her like this. lol.</p><p>Thanks for reading and commenting and the kudos! And the suggestions! Much appreciated!<br/>Again, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.<br/>I haven't read this as a whole either so expect lots of mistakes.</p><p>Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 4</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"You know, I don’t get it." Annabelle placed her almost empty lunch tray down beside Hope who was quietly reading as she sits in the quad area. She flops down the chair, her eyes trained at a certain skater girl on the other side of the quad area.<br/><br/>Annoyed that the infuriating girl once again was talking to her, Hope scowled. "You know I don’t care right?"<br/><br/>Annabelle ignores her. “I’ve been observing her since yesterday and...I just don’t get it. I mean, she’s not bad looking at all and is cool with tats and skates. She is nice also, but that’s it.” She propped her head on her hand as she watches Ryan laugh out loud at whatever Tanner was saying to her. “Cute laugh? Maybe. Always on the good mood? Yeah right. What about when she's on the rag?"<br/><br/>Hope rolls her eyes but glances at Ryan who was now skating towards them. She does a flip causing her companions to cheer for her. She wouldn’t say it, but she’s impressed at Ryan’s skills. It is a very cool thing to learn and she could understand the appeal, but Amy never mentioned it as something that draws her to the skater girl. She wonders if something happened to Ryan and Amy in the past that made Amy like Ryan. But yes, like Annabelle, Hope doesn’t get it either. Of course Hope would never say that to the person beside her.<br/><br/>They both watch Amy’s crush before she turns to head back to her friends. Without any warning, Annabelle suddenly calls out to her. "Hey Ryan! Over here!"<br/><br/>Startled, Hope turned to Annabelle who was motioning for Ryan to join them. "What the fuck are you doing?" Hope asked in a snarled whisper. She glanced at Ryan who waved at them then began walking towards them, carrying her skateboard.<br/><br/>"I want to see up close." Annabelle shrugged, completely composed unlike Hope who looked to be panicking a little. Hope gathered her things and stood up to leave, but Annabelle grabbed the hem of her jacket before she can take a step, pulling her back to sit. "Stay." She commanded with a grin.<br/><br/>Hope was about to retort—not liking how Annabelle commands her like a dog for the second time—when Ryan finally reached their table, smiling at them.<br/><br/>"Hey guys! What's up?" She asks cheerfully as she sat across the two, placing her skateboard beside her.<br/><br/>"Hey Ry. Need your help on something.” Annabelle looped her arm to Hope as she felt the taller girl shift nervously, looking like she would bolt and run away. Nope, she won’t have that. “You see, I’m trying to help little Hope here—"<br/><br/>Grumbling, Hope tries to dislodge, nervous that Annabelle would blurt out she likes Amy to Ryan. She can’t have two fucking people knowing that. And to Ryan of all people? What’s the purpose? And why the fuck is Annabelle so strong that she can’t seem to get away? Or maybe she’s just weak?<br/><br/>"—and she's shy to talk about it, but you see—"<br/><br/>"Don’t you dare." Hope snarled softly as she glares at Annabelle.<br/><br/>Annabelle’s grin widened as she glanced at Hope and noticed the fear in her eyes. C’mon. She’s not THAT evil. "—Hope here is trying to audition to George and Allan’s play and we were thinking—"<br/><br/>"There's no ‘we.’" Hope grumbles still glaring, but it was visible that she somehow relaxed a little from Annabelle’s lie. She can deal with audition crap story. Not that it sounds believable though. However, looking at Ryan who is nodding her head, maybe she believes it.<br/><br/>"—maybe you can help her?” Annabelle’s eyebrow quirked. “I mean the character she’s auditioning for is supposed to be; always in a good mood, has a cute laugh and looks like fun to be in a sleepover."<br/><br/>"Oh well, I’ve never been to a sleepover before." Ryan responded with a nod.<br/><br/>"That’s fine then.” Annabelle waves her free hand dismissively. “Because additionally, they have to have a vagina, which is yey, you have one right?" She added perkily.<br/><br/>Hope narrowed her eyes while Ryan suddenly looks uncomfortable. Hope couldn’t blame her, really.<br/><br/>"Uh yeah..." Ryan answered with a forced smile.<br/><br/>"Right. So were thinking—"<br/><br/>"Just you." Hope mutters.<br/><br/>"—who all has those 3 characteristics but you Ryan!" Annabelle concludes, grinning widely, looking a bit proud of herself which made Hope roll her eyes. This is ridiculous.<br/><br/>"So can you help us out? Tell us how you're always in a good mood? You know, to help out Hope here. Because let’s be honest…” Annabelle leaned forward a bit, her free hand covering the side of her mouth to whisper loudly, “We’ve never seen her in a good mood before, right?"<br/><br/>Hope pulls Annabelle, causing her to flopped back down hard on her seat. She let out an ‘ow’ from the impact, causing her to glare at Hope who in turn, glares back at her. Somehow, this interaction caused Ryan to laugh genuinely at the two. Annabelle and Hope looked back at her, observing Ryan’s so called ‘cute laugh.’  <br/><br/>Annabelle nodded her head. “You do have a cute laugh." She stated causing Ryan to grin at her.<br/><br/>"Aww thanks AB."<br/><br/>"So, tell us, why are you always in such a good mood?" Annabelle asks as she propped her head on her hand, looking at Ryan intently.<br/><br/>"I don’t know dude.” Ryan ponders for a bit, tilting her hear slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I guess I just try to have fun and do whatever I want whenever I can.” She shrugged nonchalantly before continuing. “For one, I like hanging out with my friends who are into skateboarding. So maybe you should hang out with people who has the same hobbies."<br/><br/>“Yeah...” Annabelle made a face as she looks at Hope. “I don’t think hanging out with mean bitches with secret crushes can help Hope here to lighten up."<br/><br/>“Fuck you.” Hope says as she grits her teeth, not liking Annabelle’s description of her supposed hobbies.<br/><br/>Annabelle rolled her eyes and waves her free hand dismissively in reply to Hope. She turns back to Ryan who looked to be amused. “So you’re not taking anything then to make you…happy? A happy pill maybe?"<br/><br/>"Nah dude. I’m not into those."<br/><br/>"Oh well that’s disappointing.” Annabelle replied in a bored tone, her eyes narrowed. “I was thinking Hope here would just take pot or whatever." She turns to look at Hope who was now glaring at her book, her chin resting in the palm of her free hand. It looked like she was reading again, seemingly uninterested with their conversation as she flipped a page. But Annabelle somehow doubts she’s not interested. Hope doesn’t seem to realize that Annabelle had loosened her hold so she can easily get up and leave her and Ryan. But she’s still sitting beside her, glaring at her book. Annabelle shakes her head thinking how easy the taller girl is, really.<br/><br/>"So what’s the play about?" Ryan suddenly asks causing Annabelle to blink back her surprise.<br/><br/>"Oh, it’s a lesbian version of…uh…Lilo and Stitch.” Annabelle answers with a frown. Why the hell was that movie the first thing she thought? She ignores the incredulous look of the two as she continues. “Girl plus girl alien who is hell bent on destroying the world, learns about family and love. They end up being together in the end. The gays calls it…Loli and Sew.”<br/><br/>"That sounds…dope." Ryan says with uncertainty as she forces a smile.<br/><br/>“Seriously…?” Hope mumbles as she raised her eyebrow at Annabelle. She wonders what the hell Annabelle is taking for her to come up with these ridiculous stories.<br/><br/>Annabelle clears her throat before she nodded. "Yeah it is. So lesbians, are you into them?"<br/><br/>This time, Hope looked a bit surprised at the question. She has to admit, she is a bit impressed by how casually Annabelle adds that question. She turns to Ryan who looked to be surprised as well.<br/><br/>She gave Annabelle a grin after a pause. “Yeah. Lesbians are cool, dude."<br/><br/>It doesn’t show, but Annabelle and Hope were disappointed at her answer. It really doesn’t tell them much if the happy-go-lucky skater is ok to be in a lesbian relationship. Maybe Annabelle should add another question just so it will be clear.<br/><br/>Annabelle was about to ask another question when she noticed Ryan suddenly perking up as her eyes follows something or someone behind them.<br/><br/>“Hey Nick!” Ryan shouts causing Hope and Annabelle to look over their shoulder. They see Nick grinning as he waves at Ryan who happily waves back.<br/><br/>“Hey wait up!” Ryan shouts again before turning to Annabelle and Hope. She grabbed her skateboard as she stood up. “Sorry guys, I need to talk to Nick about something.”<br/><br/>“Oh uh, sure.” Annabelle nodded with a smile. “Thanks for the time Ry.”<br/><br/>“Yep, see you later AB! Goodluck Hope!” She says before she ran to where Nick is waiting for her.<br/><br/>The duo curiously observes her as she began talking to Nick. Somehow Ryan seemed very happy as she laughs and talks to Nick. Sure, she is normally happy all the time, but she seemed a whole lot happier this time. And the way her face just lightened up when she saw Nick was unusual for the two. Is Ryan…?<br/><br/>Both Hope and Annabelle’s eyebrow quirked as Ryan placed her hand on Nick’s bicep. A few seconds later, Ryan’s hand began to move, seemingly subtly caressing Nick’s arm while she giggles. Then the classic move; Ryan tucks her hair behind her ear as she smiles at Nick.<br/><br/>"Am I seeing things or is Ryan openly flirting with Nick?" Annabelle asks, looking a bit disturbed at what she is witnessing. It was surreal seeing Ryan like this, but then she couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t seen this before. She sometimes hangs out with Ryan and Nick so, when the hell did this happen? Is this new? And are there more surprises she should anticipate in this school?<br/><br/>"You know, Amy should see this. I mean, it would make her back off Ryan which will be good for you." Annabelle says a moment later, still feeling a bit weirded out at Ryan and Nick flirting. "More chances of winning, right?"<br/><br/>"No, she shouldn’t see this.” Hope sighs before she began looking around, trying to see if Amy is around. “It would hurt her." She added, relieved that Amy wasn’t in the quad. She glanced at where Ryan and Nick was flirting and was thankful that they were walking towards their skater group who looked to be having fun.<br/><br/>"Awww you big softy.” Annabelle grinned wryly as she nudges Hope, earning her a glare. “That's very...disturbingly sweet of you."<br/><br/>"Stop. Just what the fuck are you doing here anyway?"<br/><br/>Annabelle raised her eyebrow, looking a bit offended. "I’m trying to help you, dumbass." She turned on her seat to face the annoyed girl fully. "Plus, I’m bored hanging out with guys who only talk about their dicks.” She rolls her eyes before she sighs, annoyed. She held her hand up, closing her thumb and index finger together. “Like they are this close in showing their dicks to me just so I would see if it's a normal size. Like what the fuck, am I your Urologist?! Fucking ass."<br/><br/>Hope rolls her eyes, not surprised at Annabelle’s reasoning. She has been hanging out with guys a lot. And somehow, it’s not surprising their topic would mostly about dicks, given Annabelle’s nickname that is. Guys probably want her opinion on dicks since it has been said she has seen a lot of them. Hope doesn’t take pity though as it annoys her that the other woman seemed to have taken a liking in annoying her. She really just prefers to be alone.<br/><br/>"So here I am shifting my attention to vaginas. Which is…interesting, I guess.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean did you know you can lift weights using your vagina?”<br/><br/>Hope looks at her weirdly. What?<br/><br/>“Not that I tried to or anything. Maybe I should though.” She added as she tilted her head as if thinking about it. She then shook her head a moment later. "So anyway, I’m thinking since you fucking suck at having a good mood and a cute laugh—which may be debatable, I guess, since I haven't seen you laugh or even smile—but maybe we could try if you're fun at sleepovers and—"<br/><br/>Hope rolls her eyes and gathers her things. "Fuck that. I’m out." She simply says as she stood up and leaves.<br/><br/>"H-hey!" Annabelle hurriedly tries to follow her as she grabs her tray. "Or maybe get you to wear a beanie? Maybe the power is there, you know. Or your hair! Let's perm your hair!”<br/><br/>Grumbling about how fucked up some people are for not leaving her alone, she walks towards the entrance of the hallway with long, hurried strides. Before Hope reaches the door, it suddenly opens revealing Amy carrying her tray of lunch.<br/><br/>The two looked momentarily surprised to see the other. Amy was about to say something, probably to greet the taller girl when the latter frowned and looked away. Disappointment crosses Amy’s features as Hope took a sidestep as she passes by her, avoiding her completely. With a hardened look, Hope wordlessly walked inside to the hallways. Molly who was behind Amy, notices the tense exchange of the two, frowning a little.  <br/><br/>"Wait up asshole! I’ve got more ideas!" Annabelle says as she runs towards Hope. She glanced momentarily at Amy as she passed by her, before hurriedly walking inside to follow Hope.<br/><br/>Amy slows down as she walks, her head down, seemingly bothered at how Hope reacted to her. This wasn’t the first time that Hope avoided her. But it still felt like she was punched in the gut whenever she tries to talk to the taller girl only to be ignored. Even in that weird detention time they had yesterday, as she was made to sit across Hope, the latter avoided her and hadn’t even bothered to look at her.<br/><br/>"So what was that about?" Molly asks as they sat down. She tilts her head a little as she looks at the dejected look of her best friend in front of her.<br/><br/>Noticing Molly’s curious and concerned gaze at her, Amy forced a smile. "What about what?"<br/><br/>"You and Hope." Molly points out with a nod. “It looked like she avoided touching you earlier. Did something happen when you two were in detention yesterday?"<br/><br/>"I told you nothing happened.” Amy sighs as she took a bite of her fries. “We just sat there and did our own thing."<br/><br/>"Must be weird since you did say you two were seated facing each other."<br/><br/>"Yeah, it was." Amy groaned, remembering how awkward it was to sit across Hope. It was an unusual punishment, at least for Amy. Since Molly and from what she heard from the others in the past, detention only means sitting in a room and doing your homework or doing some light reading. No one told her that sometimes the teacher would make them work while facing each other. But then she remembers the gym teacher, Mr. Bolger, telling them that it was Principal Brown’s orders that they face each other. Apparently Principal Brown thought Hope and Amy were ‘friends’ and they just had a falling out which is why they did what they did.<br/><br/>Amy just frowned upon hearing it, wondering how Principal Brown came to that conclusion. Meanwhile Hope rolled her eyes obviously irritated at their punishment. They didn’t bother to correct the Mr. Bolger and just went with it. Surprisingly, they were also free to talk to each other to work out whatever it is they need to work out on. But of course, in a quiet manner. Amy thought it was cool as she did want to talk to Hope. But then, seeing the taller girl slouching in her seat and covering her face with a book, Amy knew Hope didn’t want to talk to her. She tried though, but Hope only replied by ignoring her.<br/><br/>Molly silently observes Amy who looked to be in a gloomy mood as she plays with her fries. She wants to ask further about Hope when something caught her eye. She grinned.  "I would ask if you were ok, But I think you will be now."<br/><br/>"Huh?" Amy blinked, confused, causing Molly to motion behind her. Amy turned to look behind her. She felt her heart jump as the familiar, happy-go-lucky girl is approaching them, riding her skateboard.<br/><br/>"Hey Amy!" Ryan yelled as she waved at her.<br/><br/>"Oh h-h-hey Ryan." Amy smiles shyly as the skater girl stopped beside her. "Wh-what's up?"<br/><br/>"I keep missing you yesterday." Ryan tells her as she placed her hand on the table and leaned slightly towards Amy who, unsurprisingly, blushed.<br/><br/>"Y-you were l-looking for me..?" She stammered, her heart pounding loudly. She tries to keep her eyes trained at Ryan’s eyes, but found that her eyes would shift to Ryan’s lips as well. And now her chest as she suddenly realized it was closer to her face. Molly saw this and softly coughed out ‘eyes’ for Amy. Her blush intensified as she noticed Molly’s mischievous grin.<br/><br/>"Yeah dude.” Ryan nodded.  “I was worried for you the other day and thought, whoa, is Amy alright?"<br/><br/>"Oh that...y-yeah I’m fine just fine and d-dandy. And good. And alright—"<br/><br/>"—And ok, right?" Molly teasingly asked. Amy bites her lips in embarrassment as she shifted her eyes to the side, causing Molly to softly snort. Yes, Amy knows she’s being lame, but she really can’t help it.<br/><br/>"Yeah that was a scary shit Hope did.” Ryan laughs, completely unaware of Amy’s embarrassed state. “I’m glad she's calmed down now. AB seems to be helping her a lot nowadays."<br/><br/>"Do you mean Annabelle?" Molly asked, remembering Triple A, Annabelle, running to catch up to Hope earlier. They’re friends now? When did that happen?<br/><br/>"Yeah. I talked to them earlier.” Ryan says as she leaned away, nodding her head at Molly. “AB was helping Hope to lighten up which is good you know. Might help her to calm down a bit. They were talking about a lesbian play as well though."<br/><br/>Molly frowned. “A lesbian play?” What does a play have to do with Hope and Annabelle? Since when are they interested in plays?<br/><br/>"Y-yeah...they seem like... great friends nowadays..." Amy says looking a bit deflated, her eyes shifted to her food.<br/><br/>"Yeah it's good. They really seem like they’re close friends."<br/><br/>“Great…close friends…” Amy mumbles dryly. Molly seem to notice Amy’s sudden mood change, her eyebrow raised. Is it just Molly or does Amy seemed…?<br/><br/>Before Molly finishes that thought, someone calls out to Ryan. They all turned and see Theo motioning Ryan to hurry up. Sheepishly, Ryan says her ‘later’ to the two and skates towards her friend. Molly noticed the half-hearted smile and goodbye Amy says to Ryan. It was odd as she didn’t even bother looking back at her crush. Her being lame earlier seemed to be forgotten and was once again replaced by a gloomy mood.<br/><br/>"I didn’t get to ask earlier, but are you sure you’re ok, Amy?" Molly worriedly asks as she reached her friend’s hand. She squeezed her hand causing Amy to smile a little.<br/><br/>"Um yeah, I’m fine." Amy smiled small trying to reassure Molly. “I guess I’m just anxious about detention again.”<br/><br/>Molly opens her mouth to ask, but decided against it a second later. With a sigh, she gave Amy’s hand a last squeeze for comfort before moving back to her seat. Maybe she’ll ask Amy later why it seems like she looks like a wounded puppy whenever Hope is mentioned. And it’s still a bit early to determine, but Molly thinks her sweet, innocent best friend has a little bit of crush on her long time tormenter.<br/><br/>Molly watches as Amy plays with her food, wearing a pout.<br/><br/>And obviously Amy isn’t aware of it.<br/><br/><br/>---<br/><br/><br/>Amy let out a tired sigh as she walks the empty hallway of Crocket High. It seemed like she was the only one inside the school now as the students in detention hurriedly grabbed their things and walked out of the room. Hope included of course. She didn’t even give Amy a glance as she walked past her. Amy took her time though, as she remembers her mom was going to pick her up a bit later since her car is still in repair.<br/><br/>She sat by the stairs in front of school and pulled out her phone. She began typing a message to her mom saying that her detention is over when a dark green car pulled in front of her.<br/><br/>“Need a ride?"<br/><br/>Upon hearing the voice, Amy looks up and found Hope, leaning towards the passenger seat as she looks at her expectantly.<br/><br/>Without showing her irritation for being ignored since yesterday, Amy casually looks around then raised her eyebrow at the taller girl. "Oh I'm sorry, are you talking to me now?" She asks as she points at herself.<br/><br/>"I’m trying to be nice here.” Hope groans as she rolls her eyes, knowing quite well what the other girl mean.<br/><br/>“Wow. Thanks.” Amy says dryly, her eyes narrowed. “I feel honored then.”<br/><br/>Hope let out an exasperated sigh. “Do you need a ride or not?" It was annoying the taller girl, but she feels like she deserves it what with how she’s treating her since yesterday. Still, couldn’t Amy just, go with it?<br/><br/>Amy ponders with a frown as she crosses her arm over her chest, staring hard at Hope who looks a bit uneasy. She feels like she would be caught up in another whiplash. Today Hope will be nice, then tomorrow she’ll be back to ignoring her. Though it’s only been a day, Amy can’t help but feel tired of the push and pull Hope is doing to her. She feels tired, but it feels like if Amy doesn’t follow, nothing would happen. Whiplash after whiplash, this will continue. So just maybe...this whiplash would be different.<br/><br/>Amy hopes this whiplash will be different.<br/><br/>Amy let out a resigned sigh. She turned to her phone and began to type a text to her mom. Hope watches attentively as Amy stood up, slung her bag over shoulder and walks towards her car. She felt her lips twitching as she stifled a smile as Amy wordlessly climbs to the passenger seat. Somehow Hope didn’t realize the inner turmoil inside the other girl she puts on her seatbelt.<br/><br/>"So?" Hope asks. She tilts her head as she looks at her expectantly. She flinched when Amy turned to her, looking extremely pissed off.<br/><br/>"So what is wrong with you?!” Amy glared at her, her voice hardened and became louder than usual. “You talk to me then ignore and now you're trying to be nice and offering me a ride?! Plus, the prank you did about Ms. Fine looking for me yesterday! What was that for?! Did I do something wrong?! Did I offend you in some way?! Because believe me, for every crappy thing you put me through for 2 years, I shouldn’t be the one being crazy thinking about whatever I did to offend you! I shouldn’t be the one apologizing! You said so yourself! I thought with what happened we would at least be friends and put whatever it is between us behind! I was willing to accept you as a friend even if you haven’t apologized, Hope! Me! So why the push and pull?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?! Tell me!”<br/><br/>Hope was stunned as Amy’s glare intensifies. She bit her lip, trying so hard to suppress the smile that was threatening to show. She was feeling somewhat amused at seeing this side of Amy again so soon. It doesn’t mean she’s not apologetic or anything on what she’s doing to Amy. It’s just that, she really like this side of Amy. Confident and assertive. And well, she really hadn’t thought they’d go into this discussion now since…<br/><br/>Hope swallowed, a bit nervous at Amy’s hardened star as several moments later passed. She holds up her hands in defense. "Uhm...I was actually just asking for your address...so um…"<br/><br/>Amy blinks back her surprise at Hope’s response. Realizing what she meant, her surprise slowly turns into disappointment and embarrassment. Her shoulder slumping a little as she turned to look at the car’s windshield.<br/><br/>"Of course you are." She sighs dejectedly before she mumbled out her address to the taller girl. She didn’t bother to look at Hope and just turned to look out the window as the car began to move. It was obvious to Amy that Hope just doesn’t care and she has to have that tattooed on her mind. So maybe this whiplash, wouldn’t be that different after all. Why bother anyway?<br/><br/>Hope pressed her lips tight as she glances at Amy every now and then. She feels bad as Amy continues to stare out the window wordlessly. Weirdly enough, with the silence around them, she swears could hear Annabelle voice in her head telling her to <em>“Be nice dumbass.” </em>She suppressed the urge to groan at Annabelle’s annoying voice inside her head, berating her. She really needs to get that girl away from her if her conscience beginning to sound like her.<br/><br/>Despite how awkward and tense the silence was between the two, they reached their destination without a word. Hope stops the car to the side and waits.<br/><br/>Amy let out a sigh before she dryly says "Thanks for the ride." Without a glance or a look, Amy opens the car door. She was about to step out when Hope grabbed her wrist.<br/><br/>"Amy, wait."<br/><br/>Amy didn’t turn to her, despite being startled at how Hope suddenly says her name. She waits though, her eyes locked on the car handle.<br/><br/>Hope shifts her eyes downward, trying to find the words to say. She’s not good at this, but she will try. She swallowed down her nervousness, unaware that she squeezed Amy’s wrist lightly.<br/><br/>"It’s not you ok? It’s me." She tells Amy, a moment later.<br/><br/>Amy slowly turns to her. "Are you breaking up with me?" She smiles a little, trying to lighten up the tension. It seems to work as Hope rolls her eyes and removed her hold on Amy’s wrist.<br/><br/>"I just mean that I’m not…used to having friends.” Hope explains with a frown. She shifted her eyes away from Amy, her eyes trained to the dashboard of her car. “I don’t like drama. And it’s a lot easier to be angry and ignore people since I’ve been doing it for a while now. So…"<br/><br/>Amy looks away. "You seem pretty friendly towards Annabelle lately though..." She mumbles.<br/><br/>Hope raised her eyebrow. She wonders if she’s imagining the somewhat indignant tone Amy had when she mentioned Annabelle. Was Amy jealous? No way.<br/><br/>She shook the thoughts away. She sighs. "Well if by friendly you mean telling her to fuck off and leave me alone, then yeah, we’re definitely bffs now." She sarcastically says.<br/><br/>Amy’s eyebrow quirked up at that information. She glances at Hope. "Oh. It's that kind of friendship?"<br/><br/>"Yeah. The annoying type."<br/><br/>Amy smiles a little as she looks down. “Okay.” She says quietly with a nod.<br/><br/>They were once again surrounded by silence, though it wasn’t as tense as earlier. Hope glances at Amy who was playing with the strap of her bag, a ghost smile across her lips. Wanting to brighten that smile further, Hope decided to be honest. "If it makes you feel better…I prefer you though, than Annabelle…" She admitted, her eyes trained on the dashboard as she unconsciously scratch the side of her face.<br/><br/>Amy turns to look at Hope, stunned. She stares at Hope who looked mildly embarrassed. As if in a slow motion, her look of astonishment slowly turns into a beaming smile, obviously happy with Hope's admission.<br/><br/>"You like me more!" Amy happily stated causing Hope to wince and look back at her. "Oh yeah! You like me more!" Amy begins to dance dorkily in her seat. She began swaying and doing robotic hand movements.<br/><br/>Hope let out a sigh, trying to calm her heart. Thankfully Amy didn’t see the fear on Hope’s face as she thought Amy assumed Hope likes her MORE. As in more than platonic friends. From the looks of it though, Amy thinks it’s just completely platonic. She’s relieved and a little bit disappointed if she’s being honest.<br/><br/>Hope rolls her eyes and scowls, her lips trembling as she tries not to smile. "God you're such a dork."<br/><br/>"You still like me moooooreeee!"<br/><br/>"Yeah yeah." Hope waves her hand dismissively causing Amy to laugh. Hope smiles a little, thinking that this how it should be. Amy being dorkily happy.<br/><br/>"I think I get what you mean though about friends.” Amy says a moment later with a nod. “And well, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. So if you feel like talking to me when no one is around, I’m going to be ok with it.  Especially now that I know what you feel. You can talk to me whenever you want, ok?" Amy offered with a smile.<br/><br/>"Ok. I’d like that." Hope nods, showing Amy a small smile.<br/><br/>Amy nods with a wide smile. "Me too."<br/><br/>The two stares for a moment, both feeling happy at the outcome. It was only when Amy nods her head with a smile did the comfortable silence ends.<br/><br/>"I guess I’ll be going now.” She says as she slings her bag on her shoulder. “Thanks again for the ride. See you tomorrow Hope."<br/><br/>"Yeah. Bye." Was Hope’s reply as she watch the other girl step off of her car. Amy closed the door and waved at Hope before she walked towards the house. Only when she was alone did Hope finally released the beaming smile she was suppressing earlier. Shaking her head, she starts her car and shift into drive. She was ready to move and drive away when she suddenly hears a tap on the window. She turns to look and found Amy.<br/><br/>"Uhm, this isn't my house." Amy sheepishly says before she steps in again.<br/><br/>Hope looks at her, confused. "You gave me the address."<br/><br/>“I gave you the wrong address apparently."<br/><br/>Hope stares at the awkward looking Amy before she bursts out laughing. "You are such a dork!"  She continues to laugh as she drove away. Amy smiles widely as she glanced at Hope who was wearing a wide smile. Being a dork isn’t so bad, especially if her dorky self can make Hope this happy.<br/><br/>Guess it was a different whiplash afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Instagram is Hope's go-to social media platform</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I blame listening to sad songs for this.<br/>I'll probably lighten things up in the next chapter. lol<br/>Also I have no idea what Hope's last name is, so I just went with Silvers. <br/>Does Hope and Annabelle have an official last name? </p><p>Thanks for reading and commenting and the kudos! And the suggestions! Much appreciated!<br/>Again, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.<br/>Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is so fucked up.” Hope mutters as she gripped the steering wheel tight. She winced at the pain she felt in her right hand, causing her to ease her grip. Somehow she completely forgot that she just punched someone. A guy, in the face. She just punched some guy in the face. Why did she punch some guy?<br/>
<br/>
“Fuckin…dick…” Annabelle mumbles softly, slurring her words. The intoxicated girl turned and faced the window in a fetal position, her eyes closed as she tries to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
That’s why.<br/>
<br/>
Hope rolled her eyes. “Remind me not to go with you to a party ever again.” She scowled as she continues to drive Annabelle’s car, ignoring the mumbles her drunk companion is saying every now and then. She let out a sigh as she raked her hair with her left hand. It was then she noticed she was trembling a little. The adrenaline from the party was rushing through her.<br/>
<br/>
She really couldn’t blame the drunkard beside her since she did agree to go with her. It just felt suffocating to her that their house is full of unknown people. Which of course—as her mother says—wouldn’t be unknown if she just talks to them since they will all be family in a few weeks. But she couldn’t bring herself to do the kind of small talk that her mother wants, even if some of them seem nice. So, with a disappointment sigh coming from her mom, she said her goodbye and told her she will be spending the night with her friends. Funny how her mother didn’t seem to question who these ‘friends’ are since she hardly talks about having friends at school. Somehow Hope was thankful for that since she would have to lie about names and addresses of these so called ‘friends’ of hers.<br/>
<br/>
Relief washed over hers as she walks towards her car. She was about to open the door when her phone started ringing. It confused her since there are only a handful of people who knows her number and they are mostly her family. So who…?<br/>
<br/>
When she pulled out her phone and saw the name ‘Booty Call’ blinking, her shoulder slumped. She immediately knew who was calling her. Well she is the only person who grabbed Hope’s phone and placed her number brazenly without Hope even asking. Somehow, Hope wasn’t surprised she had forgotten about that.<br/>
<br/>
Turns out Annabelle was calling to invite her to a party. Normally, she would have told her no or to fuck off, but since she has no place to stay or that she doesn’t have anything better to do, she relented with a sigh. It caused Annabelle to squeal out her surprise and happiness which annoyed Hope at how loud she was. Before Hope could retort, Annabelle told her to wait in front of her house so she could pick her up in a few minutes. Without a word, Annabelle suddenly hanged up the phone and it made the taller girl wonder how Annabelle knew her address since she didn’t even ask for her address.<br/>
<br/>
That was Hope’s greeting as she climbed in Annabelle’s car a few minutes later. Annabelle rolls her eyes in irritation as the taller girl didn’t even bother to say hi or hello. Regardless, Annabelle recounts how she got her address. It turns out, Annabelle looked into her records a while back in detention since she was asked by Principal Brown to organize the school files. Hope couldn’t help but feel disturbed as Annabelle recounts the different files she read nonchalantly as she drove towards the party. Someone really should tell Principal Brown not to let students—especially Annabelle—access to any school files.<br/>
<br/>
Despite the disturbing and disgusting stories Annabelle narrates, Hope was a bit curious as to why Annabelle didn’t bother to ask her why she suddenly agreed to join her or why she seemed to be carrying an overnight bag. Somehow it felt like the other girl was respecting her privacy by not asking. It was weird for Hope, since Annabelle’s favorite past time is to pry. This time though, she isn’t.<br/>
<br/>
It was disturbingly…nice.<br/>
<br/>
It took them 10 minutes—and a story about a junior who got so drunk he pooped in a yard with everyone watching—to finally arrive at their destination. A house party, full of teenagers who were drinking, kissing and seemingly dancing or maybe dry humping through the music. Everyone greeted Annabelle the moment they stepped inside the house which wasn’t surprising to Hope. What surprised her was Annabelle being a good hostess to her as if it was her house. She grabbed a beer that Tanner handed out and gave it to Hope who mumbled out her thanks. They talked for a few minutes. Hope was mostly listening and offering a small smile as the two bickers like close friends would.<br/>
<br/>
She’s thankful for Annabelle that she’s somehow sticking by her as they move around the house to look around, but she can’t help but feel a bit guilty for keeping her by her side. Especially since she thinks Annabelle wants to hook up with the unknown guy she keeps on eyeing by the door. The guy doesn’t look like he’s a high schooler, which she knows is exactly Annabelle’s type. So, with a nudge and telling Annabelle not to drink too much so she wouldn’t poop on the yard, Hope told her she’s going to look around and will meet her after she got over her itch. She didn’t bother to wait for a reply from the other girl, but she couldn’t help but smile a little when she heard her say ‘asshole’ as she walks away.<br/>
<br/>
Hope wasn’t really into parties. It’s suffocating a bit, but it wasn’t like at home where she is expected to be socializing to her soon to be family. In this party, she didn’t need to pretend to like the people around her. People avoided her as she sat by the corner in the pool area, just people watching while she drinks her 2nd beer. Sure, there are guys who tried talking to her, but they seem respectful enough when she told them to get lost and leave her alone. Curses were thrown at her for the rejection, she doesn’t care though. She didn’t need to pretend to be someone she’s not. In this house party, she’s just her.<br/>
<br/>
Just Hope.<br/>
<br/>
By the 4<sup>th</sup> guy she rejected; Hope decided to walk around again. Grabbing another beer and some smokes by the kitchen counter, she headed upstairs. She sighed in relief when she found an empty study room. She grabbed a random book by the bookshelf and sat the manager’s chair, smoking and drinking while she read. She wasn’t in particularly interested in learning Phython, so by the 24<sup>th</sup> page, she stopped reading and pulled out her phone. Instagram is her go-to social media platform as there are awesome photographers she follows. But for the past few days, she hasn’t opened her Instagram to look at them. She opens Instagram to look at someone’s account, checking almost every day to see what she posts.<br/>
<br/>
A small smile made its way to her lips as she stares at Amy’s selfie a week ago. Amy has that beaming smile of hers, just outside of her house. It was somewhat blurry as she seemed to be in a hurry to take it, since in the background was Hope’s car as she drives away. Her caption was ‘Feeling extra happy after my 2<sup>nd</sup> day detention’ still makes Hope grin. It was just so silly. So dorky.<br/>
<br/>
It was so…Amy.<br/>
<br/>
Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when someone opened the door wide and peeked inside. She looked up and suddenly felt cold as she stares at the guy Annabelle was eyeing earlier. He was giving her a sheepish smile, apologizing for disturbing her. But that wasn’t what Hope was looking at.<br/>
<br/>
He was supporting Annabelle, who looked to be too wasted to function.<br/>
<br/>
Hope sat there, unmoving. Only when the unknown guy closed the door to leave her alone, did she snap out of it. She stood up and walked out of the room to follow the two. Upon hearing Annabelle’s weak protest and questioning where he is taking her, Hope picked up the pace. Gritting her teeth, her fist clenched tight, she grabbed Annabelle’s arm. She pulled her towards her, and as the guy turns to look at her, without thinking, she let him have it.<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe it would’ve been more easy if you just pooped in the yard.” Hope grumbles as she pulled over by an empty park. She looks at her drunk companion who began scratching her cheek, mumbling incoherent things. Hope let out a sigh, wondering where they should go. She can’t take the drunkie back at home since they have guests. And she can’t take Annabelle to her own house since she is dead drunk. So where…?<br/>
<br/>
She bit her lip as she instantly thought of someone. She hesitated for a moment, before she pulled out her phone.<br/>
<br/>
Instagram is her go-to social media platform…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Amy stretched out her arms over her head, groaning at the popping sound her bones made. She had been doing school work since she got home which is typically what her Friday nights consists of. Normally she would do some advance reading as well but decided against it as it was now almost 1am. Maybe tomorrow before she visits Molly’s house for their usual movie night.<br/>
<br/>
Yawning, she made her way to her bed and plopped down, bouncing a little.  She stretched again before she grabbed her phone by her night stand. She smiled upon reading Molly’s message about watching a documentary she heard about that has rave reviews. She replied despite knowing her best friend is now asleep since she really doesn’t sleep past midnight. Beauty sleep and all.<br/>
<br/>
After visiting a couple of her social media accounts—which she really doesn’t update much, since she prefers to just read other people’s ‘shit’ as Molly puts it—she opened her Instagram account. She beamed when Ryan’s selfie instantly greets her. Ryan was smiling along with her friends in what looked like a pool party. It looked fun and Amy couldn’t help but feel that familiar longing tug in her heart. Ryan is having fun without her. And it looked like she was wearing a bikini. Ryan in a bikini. Ryan WET in a bikini without her.<br/>
<br/>
She let out a sad sigh as she stares at the photo. It took her a moment when she noticed someone in the background. It was blurry but she knew only one person owning that brown, vintage, fringed jacket. Is that really…Hope?<br/>
<br/>
Frowning a little, she sat up and typed Hope’s name in the search bar. Amy’s shoulder slumped in disappointment when she suddenly remembered that Hope’s account was in private. She had searched for the taller girl’s account after their talk a week ago. And much like a week ago, she ponders if she should request to follow her. Sure, Hope told her she likes her more than Annabelle, but she can’t help but wonder if adding her would make Hope uncomfortable. Would it make her a clingy friend? Or needy? Is it weird that she’s actually overthinking about these things? It is just Hope.<br/>
<br/>
Thinking that it is stupid to be overthinking about following the taller girl, Amy hovers her thumb on the follow button. She was about to press it when a loud notification startled her, causing her to drop her phone on her bed. Somehow, she forgot she has her phone on loud.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy crap on a stick.” She muttered in surprise before she grabbed her phone and put it on silent. She looked at the notification and frowned upon seeing that Hope’s Instagram account messaged her. It freaked her out a bit since she has been looking at her private account. Do Instagram message accounts when you stare at them too long? Like a stalker alert or something? Somehow that worries Amy. She had been stalking Ryan’s account for a while now. So was she notified as well? <br/>
<br/>
Another notification came from Hope, causing her to shake the scary thoughts away. Without a second thought, she opened the message.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Hey, are you awake?”<br/>
“I need your help..</em> “<br/>
<br/>
Amy blinked, surprised at what she read. It took her a moment to reply, wondering if it really was Hope. Maybe she was stalking the wrong account? But the profile pic is Hope so…<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Hope? Is that you?”<br/>
<br/>
</em>Amy waits as Hope began typing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Yeah nerd.”<br/>
“Thank God you’re awake.”</em><br/>
<br/>
Ok, that it is definitely Hope. Amy let out a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Yeah, what’s up?”</em><br/>
<em>“Are you ok?”<br/>
<br/>
</em>Amy waits again, starting to worry a bit. Especially when the taller girl took a moment to reply back. Amy began biting the nail of her thumb as she waits. She frowned when Hope finally messaged her.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Can I come over?”<br/>
“Like, right now?”<br/>
<br/>
</em>Amy frowned, confused. What?<em><br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Did you actually carry her alone?” Amy hissed as both her and Hope carry the sleeping drunk into Amy’s room. Annabelle’s arms were around Hope and Amy’s shoulder and their arms wrapped on Annabelle’s waist, supporting her weight. “Because she’s…very heavy.”<br/>
<br/>
“No shit.” Hope mutters as she grits her teeth. She feels like she was carrying Annabelle more since she was the taller one. She doesn’t complain though and wanted to just carry the drunkie alone, but Amy was not having it. She wanted to help. Of course, Hope relented with an eye roll.<br/>
<br/>
“Tanner helped me carry her to the car.” Hope added causing Amy to nod. She has a few more questions but decided to focus on carrying the dead weight on her room first.<br/>
<br/>
The two quietly walks past Amy’s darkened living room, the kitchen, and eventually reached Amy’s room. Once they placed Annabelle to Amy’s bed, Hope groaned out and sat at the floor by the bed. Amy joined her after closing and locking her door; both were panting heavily. They were completely unaware that they were sitting close. Only when Hope felt Amy’s shoulder against her did she realize how close the other girl is. It made Hope jump a little, surprised. Without thinking, she moved a little to her side, placing her injured hand on the floor to support her weight. She immediately regretted it as she hissed in pain.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck…” Hope grits her teeth as she cradles her hand.<br/>
<br/>
Upon hearing Hope, Amy turned to her, concerned. “You’re hurt.” Amy says before she impulsively took Hope’s injured hand in hers and inspected it. The action caused Hope to wince and Amy immediately knew it wasn’t because of her injury. She just made Hope uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
“S-sorry.” Amy shyly says, her eyes downcast as she lets go of Hope’s hand. Internally, she berates herself. She needs to remember that there are boundaries when it comes to Hope. And she really doesn’t want to overstep. Which is why, since a week ago, she let’s Hope to initiate their talks or even their greetings to each other. Now though, yeah, she feels bad for making the taller girl uncomfortable.<br/>
<br/>
“No…it’s ok.” Hope shook her head as she glanced at Amy who looked upset. “It just surprised me, that’s all.” She offers a small smile which thankfully seemed to ease Amy as she nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“What happened?” Amy asked as she motioned to her hand. She could see a cut and dried blood on Hope’s palm. It looked like nail marks.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh yeah, I punched someone. My nails probably sank into my palm when I did that.” Hope nonchalantly recalled. She looks at the cut in her palm.  “I don’t think it is broken though. Just… sore...I think.” She visibly winced when she tried to rotate her hand. Ok maybe it is kind of broken?<br/>
<br/>
“You…you punched someone?” Amy blinked back her surprise. “Because of Annabelle?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah…”<br/>
<br/>
Amy glanced at Annabelle who was snoring lightly. She noticed her hair is in disarray, lipstick smudged on the side of her lips, shirt had a bit of beer stain and she’s missing a shoe apparently. Hope decided to remove her shoes earlier before they carried her inside. She’s afraid to ask, but…<br/>
<br/>
“Was she…?”<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Was Hope’s immediate response, her voice hardened a little. She stares at her hand, bothered by the thought that the bastard almost had his way with Annabelle. Thinking back, she honestly thought she locked the door of the office the moment she walked inside. It turns out she didn’t and…God, what if she did lock the door. Then she wouldn’t be able to…<br/>
<br/>
A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Hope turned to look at Amy and found her smiling comfortingly.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s over now and you did the right thing. What’s important is that you protected Annabelle and that she’s safe now.” Amy squeezed Hope’s shoulder reassuringly as if she read her mind. She then gave Hope a lovely, beaming smile. “You are amazing, Hope.”<br/>
<br/>
Normally, when Hope feels embarrassed and feels the rush of blood to her face, she’d look away or turn away, grumbling. This time though, she was stunned, mesmerized at how Amy is looking at her. It was just something in the way Amy said that she’s amazing and the way she’s looking directly at her that Hope couldn’t…just look away.<br/>
<br/>
Hope felt herself blush, her cheeks in a lovely shade of pink.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you blushing?” Amy asked in wonder, then in amusement. Her comforting smile slowly turns into a teasing one as she removed her hand on Hope’s shoulder. As much as she thinks Hope looks lovely blushing, she couldn’t help but tease the taller girl since, well, this is pretty rare.<br/>
<br/>
Hope scowled, quickly averting her gaze from Amy to the floor, her face still heated in embarrassment. “I’m not.” She growled causing Amy to chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
“You totally are!” Amy nudge her shoulder playfully with hers, grinning. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep your soft side a secret.”<br/>
<br/>
Hope clenched her jaw tight, glaring petulantly at the floor. Amy bit her lower lip, trying to bite down the urge to tease the girl beside her. She just look so cute to Amy, pouting as she glares at the floor with a faint blush across her cheeks. From lovely to cute huh.<br/>
<br/>
Shaking the thoughts away, Amy stood up, excusing herself. Keeping the small smile on her lips, she left the confused Hope. The taller girl frowned, wondering if she did or said something wrong for Amy to just get up and leave her. Thoughts of maybe Amy finally knew how she felt because of her blushing enters her mind for a few minutes that she waits. Only when Amy came back carrying a first aid kit and a bag of sandwiches and bottled water, Hope started to relax again.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, I’m a bad hostess.” Amy smiled sheepishly as she sat beside Hope on the floor. “I haven’t been to parties really, but from what I’ve seen in movies, there isn’t much food there. Just alcohol and chips, so…” Amy trails as she handed Hope a sandwich in a foil wrapper and a bottled water.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh…thanks.” Hope blinks. She was about to grab the bottled water with her good hand when Amy apologized again, realizing Hope can’t open the items with an injured hand. She watched as Amy opened the bottle then handed it to her and as she took a drink, Amy unwrapped the sandwich. Once she sees Hope placing the bottled water beside her, she handed the food for her to take.<br/>
<br/>
Only after taking a bite did Hope realized that she was hungry. “This tastes great.” She says after taking another bite.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be sure to tell my dad then. He’ll be happy to know he has another patron on his Ham-Let sandwich.” Amy replies as she rummages through the contents of the first aid kit.<br/>
<br/>
“How many patrons are we talking about?”<br/>
<br/>
“That would be 4 patrons.” Amy chuckled as she soaked a cotton pad with antiseptic. “You, me, mom and Molly.”<br/>
<br/>
Hope snorted. “Right.”<br/>
<br/>
“May I?” Amy held out her hand while holding a cotton pad. It was only then did Hope realized she had fully turned towards her. She raised her eyebrow, confused. Amy wiggled her own hand that she offered Hope, looking at her expectantly. “Your hand. We need to clean it up and wrap it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can do it myself you know.” Hope mumbled with a frown, her eyes shifted to the floor. She took a last bite of her sandwich and glanced at Amy who looked unimpressed, her hand still held up for Hope.<br/>
<br/>
“And I’m sure you do, but I’m offering and it’s rude if you decline my offer considering you owe me.” Amy finished with smug smile. After a pause, her eyebrow quirked as she emphasized, “A lot.”<br/>
<br/>
“I see your game now Antsler. You play dirty, huh.” Hope smiled wryly at Amy, her eyebrow raised as she felt a bit proud and surprised at the other girl.<br/>
<br/>
“And I see you’re stalling Silvers.” Amy rolled her eyes trying to look annoyed, her lips twitching as she suppressed a smile. She motions to her hand. “Now hand please.”<br/>
<br/>
With a groan, Hope relented to Amy for the 2<sup>nd</sup> time. She bit her lower lip a she placed the back of her hand on Amy. She bit her lower lip a little bit harder as Amy gently tightened her hold and began cleaning the wound in the heel of her hand. The pain was bearable that she hardly flinched, but the feel of the other girl’s hand on hers is making her uneasy and nervous as butterflies fluttered in her heart and stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“That should do it.” Amy says after she placed a band aid on her wound a few moments later. She then looked back at Hope. “Now squeeze my hand.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wh-what?” Hope stammered. She tilted her head a little feeling a bit confused if she heard Amy right. Did she just…?<br/>
<br/>
As if reading her mind, Amy nodded. “Squeeze my hand. But do it gently, just so we know if it’s broken.”<br/>
<br/>
Hope once again bit her lower lip, hesitating. Not wanting Amy to question her why she’s hesitating, after a moment, she turned her hand, her palm meeting Amy’s. Hope did her best to calm herself as she swallowed hard. It didn’t seem to work as she felt the familiar rush of blood on her face. She’s blushing again and the damn butterflies are going haywire. And she hopes to god Amy doesn’t find it gross that her hand is clammy. And her pulse, could Amy feel it what with it beating hard?<br/>
<br/>
If Amy noticed all those things, she didn’t seem to show it as her eyes fixated on Hope’s hand. She watches carefully as the other girl tries to squeeze her hand. She felt the weak squeeze Hope’s hand did to hers, but it looked like she can’t do more than that.<br/>
<br/>
“Does it hurt?” Amy asks as she glanced at Hope who nodded her head in reply. “Figures. It looks a bit swollen as well. Hopefully it’s just a minor fracture.” She deduced before giving the taller girl a gentle smile. “I’ll wrap it up, but you need to see a doctor later, just to be sure ok?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure…” Hope mumbles as she looked away, frowning a little. A beat later, Hope’s frown relaxes as she felt a light pressure on her hand. As if Amy squeezed it. She glanced at Amy as she lets go of her hand and turned to the first aid kit in her lap. Hope watches her, noticing how the other girl has her lips pressed together tight, a faint blush across her cheeks as she searches for something inside the kit.<br/>
<br/>
Amy looks…embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
Amy clears her throat. “H-hands please.” She says she avoided Hope’s eyes, keeping them trained on Hope’s injured arm.<br/>
<br/>
The moment Hope held up her hand, Amy drizzled a pain relief spray on Hope’s hand. Wordlessly, she then began wrapping the taller girl’s hand carefully. Hope watches Amy as she gently works, a soft smile across her lips. It amazes Hope how attentive, caring and nice Amy is throughout. Thinking back, Amy didn’t even hesitate in helping her and Annabelle even though she hardly knew what happened. She welcomed them to her home, comforted her, she fed her and now she’s tending her wounds. It made Hope think back on what Amy said to her, about how amazing Hope is.<br/>
<br/>
For Hope, Amy is the amazing one.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey…” Hope spoke quietly the moment Amy was done wrapping her hand. Once Amy’s brown eyes landed on her hazel ones, she gave her a warm, genuine smile. “Thank you…for today. You are so amazing, Amy. I really hope you know that.”<br/>
<br/>
It was spoken so softly, so sincerely that it catches Amy off guard. She was stunned, motionless. Her face flushed and her heartbeat quickened as she stares at the girl beside her. Hope looks so…<br/>
<br/>
“Turnabout is fair play.” Hope chuckles, her smile turning into a grin. “Look who’s blushing now.”<br/>
<br/>
Amy blinked, surprised. Her shoulder slumped a little as she hears Hope laughing again. She scowled, pouting a little. “That’s mean.” She glances at Hope and despite feeling conflicted at the surge of intense feeling she felt earlier, she laughed as well.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Groaning softly, Hope slowly opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times as she adjust to the bright sunlight shining through the room. Feeling the ache on her back and shoulder caused her to wonder how long she was sleeping as memories from a few hours ago came flooding back.<br/>
<br/>
With narrowed eyes, she turned to look at Amy who was sitting beside her, using her shoulder as her pillow. The two, not yet sleepy at that time, decided to watch some documentary that Amy was excitedly telling her about earlier. Wanting to spend more time with the other girl, she went with it and they ended up watching it for an hour, until Amy fell asleep, her head lolled onto Hope’s shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, she continued watching the documentary until the end, glancing at the sleeping girl every now and then of course.<br/>
<br/>
With the documentary over, she closed Amy’s laptop and placed it beside her. She glanced at Amy who looked peaceful against her shoulder. Hope knows that she should wake her up and tell her to sleep on the top bunk, but she got a bit selfish. She didn’t want this moment to end, so she decided to savor the moment and not sleep. Hope’s arm closest to Amy, slowly slid around her waist, holding her a little. She stiffened when Amy mumbled something and scooted closer into her side. Despite the quickened heartbeat, she couldn’t help but smile at how cute Amy looks sleeping. Somehow, that was the last she remembers before she succumbs to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
Hope’s eyes shifted to Amy’s lips that were parted slightly, soft breaths coming long and deep as she sleeps. It was sort of tempting to the taller girl to just lean a little and maybe…<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Too early.” A familiar voice softly says causing Hope to freeze. Noticing Amy still peacefully sleeping, Hope let out a sigh of relief. Only then she noticed that there was a blanket wrapped around them both. Somehow that made her confused since she doesn’t remember having a blanket earlier when they were watching the documentary. She shook the thought away, her eyes began to scan around and found the source of the voice.<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle sitting on the ottoman by the window, eating a bowl of cereal.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re alive.” Hope stated before she made a face. “And eating? Where did you get that?”<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle took another bite before she shrugged nonchalantly. “From Charmaine and Doug.” Seeing Hope’s confused look, Annabelle added, “Amy’s parents.”<br/>
<br/>
Somehow that doesn’t ease Hope’s confusion. “So what? You just walked out and asked for food?” She raised her eyebrow. “This isn’t a homeless shelter you know.”<br/>
<br/>
“I needed to pee like a horse and brush my teeth. So I looked for the bathroom.” Annabelle scoffed. “That’s when daddy Antsler found me and squealed like a girl. I’m surprised you two didn’t hear it. It was pretty loud.”<br/>
<br/>
As interesting it is for Hope to ask about Amy’s dad’s squealing, Hope ignores it and nervously asked, “What did you tell them?”<br/>
<br/>
“The truth.” Annabelle answers before taking another bite. She added as she chews, “That my boyfriend dumped me and that I needed my friends to comfort me. So I went to you then to Amy in the wee hours and that we ended up having an impromptu slumber party.”<br/>
<br/>
Hope blinked, surprised. “How very…honest of you.” This really shouldn’t be surprising her since it has been established that the annoying girl has a very creative mind in making up stories.<br/>
<br/>
“They were pretty cool about it. Offered me advices and breakfast. Awesome couple really.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll take your word for it.”<br/>
<br/>
“You should. I’m all trustworthy.” Annabelle nodded. She couldn’t help but grin when she saw Hope roll her eyes. “Speaking of honesty, you two look cozy. Had fun?” she asked a moment later, her spoon pointing at the two wrapped in a blanket that she of course placed carefully earlier.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you?” Was Hope’s instant retort which she regrets as Annabelle’s grin slowly fades.<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle averted her eyes from Hope and turned to look at her cereal. She let out a sigh as she remembers what happened. “No…I didn’t.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t do it again.” Hope says in a soft and stern voice as she looks directly at Annabelle.<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle looked back at her. It was apparent to her that she scared and worried the taller girl. Honestly, she feels scared as well. And well, she decided not to dwell on it too much. She nodded and offered Hope a small smile of thanks. “Lesson learned on not taking drinks from assholes. I won’t do it again, I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good.” Hope answers with a small smile of comfort. It wasn’t an apology, ‘thank you’ or a ‘you’re welcome’ directly, but the two somehow understood what the other meant. Their smiles were enough to not make it weird for the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After finishing the dishes, Amy plopped down her bed, extremely tired and drained. It had been an hour since her two guests said their thank you and goodbye to Amy and her parents. They were ‘forced’ to stay till lunch as Amy parents tells them she doesn’t have much friends—except for Molly—stay over. So this was special to them since they get to meet two new friends of Amy, which of course embarrasses Amy to the point she flushed crimson. To Amy, Hope looks a bit forced despite the small smile on her face, but Annabelle was extremely happy to stay until lunch. Amy felt bad that she mouthed out ‘sorry’ to Hope as she sat across her in the dining table. The taller girl just shook her head smiling which Amy was thankful for.<br/>
<br/>
With her eyes closed as she lay in bed, Amy frowned as she thinks back on Hope. She had fun talking and spending time with the taller girl. Though thinking back, she was sure that at some point she had fallen asleep on Hope’s shoulder. But maybe she imagined it? Since she woke up on the floor, a pillow on her head and a blanket wrapped around her with Annabelle hovering over her as she wakes her up gently. So did she imagined sleeping on Hope’s shoulder? If she did, why? Also, what was that she suddenly felt when the taller girl told her she was amazing? Maybe she was just caught in the moment? She remembers how Hope looked at that time.<br/>
<br/>
From lovely, to cute, to…beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
Hearing her phone vibrate by her bedside table, she groaned and reached for it. Blinking a few times, she opened her phone and found an Instagram notification.<br/>
<br/>
Hope was now following her.<br/>
<br/>
She quickly sat up, her eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly, she felt energized. She felt more awake than ever. As she remember the events concerning the taller girl, without hesitation she pressed the follow button in Hope’s Instagram account. Within seconds another notification appeared, causing her to smile widely at her phone.<br/>
<br/>
Hope accepted her follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>